


【Given/夏冬】妒

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 夏冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: 看名字就知道我在搞事情系列_(:з」∠)_设定立夏在真冬家留宿。没啥剧情和前因后果就是想开车_(:з」∠)_预警：中间会提到一丢丢前任，会有一丢丢玻璃渣。无法接受者慎阅。





	【Given/夏冬】妒

情之所至，水到渠成，大概说的就是眼下这般光景。  
从浅尝辄止的试探到令头脑微醺的亲昵，逐渐发展为让彼此意乱情迷的缠吻。不记得是谁先失去平衡，回过神时，两人已经衣衫不整地倒在了床上。  
上山立夏用手臂撑着上半身，在紊乱的喘息间有些局促地看着被他困在两手之间的佐藤真冬。后者面颊微微泛红，水光润泽的唇瓣被吻得有些红肿，随着凌乱的吐息不住轻颤，蒙了一层水雾的朦胧双眼正迷离地仰望着他。  
立夏不由得咽了口口水。他曾设想过无数次和真冬之间的第一次，诸如精心挑选时间地点，营造浪漫的气氛，做足充分的事前准备，如此这般琐碎繁杂却于他意义重大的内容。他构想过各种情况，却没想到这一天真的来临时，竟如此猝不及防，让他被突如其来的状况打得措手不及。  
躺在身下的人气息稍微平复了些，却依然直直看着他，一言不发地等待他的下文。上山立夏忽然有些畏缩，他毫无疑问想要继续触碰眼前的少年，可他不确定对方是否有同样的想法；况且他自认并没有做好万全的准备，无论是客观条件，亦或主观心理。于是他有些不自在地移开目光，手臂微微用力抬起身体，想逃离这张床，逃离佐藤真冬身边，让某些不可言说的反应平静下来。  
然而他刚刚把上半身撑起些许，又被一股轻柔却坚定的力道拉了回去。佐藤真冬抬手环住了上方人的脖颈，他仍没有说话，只是沉默地看着对方，自始至终视线不曾偏离分毫。  
暗示到了这地步再不理会就是智障或性无能了。上山立夏停住了起身的动作，绷紧的手臂和肩背有些僵硬。他将唇抿成一条直线，犹疑地对上佐藤真冬的双眼，试图从其中确认些什么。本着对对方的尊重和最基本的礼貌，抑或只是单纯的心里没底，他试探着轻声询问：“……可以吗？”  
声音不仅发颤还有些磕绊，换了平时他绝对恨不得找条地缝钻下去。然而不知是此刻过于紧张注意狭窄，还是对答案的期待压过了一切，他对自己的丢脸表现竟毫无所觉。  
随后，他看到真冬动作轻缓地，毫不犹豫地点了一下头。立夏顿觉心花怒放，整个人变得轻飘飘的，手脚都不知道该往哪里摆。  
他费尽心力稳住心神，强迫自己将脸绷成镇定自若的表情，指挥僵硬的手臂挪动，努力用止不住颤抖的手指解着真冬的制服扣子。指尖大概是出了汗吧，小小的纽扣总从指间滑出，如此往复，用尽十二分的心力却只事倍功半。立夏的额头渗出汗珠，努力稳住手指，却反而颤抖得更加厉害。  
似是看出了他的紧张，真冬握住他的手指拿开，“我自己来吧。”语毕垂眸一一解开扣子脱下衬衫，又稍稍抬起身体将内搭的T恤也一并脱下。  
真冬脱衣服的样子看得立夏脸上一热，又想起自己不能就这么傻傻看着，于是也扭头匆匆脱去了自己的衣物。  
做完这一切，他重新将手撑在真冬身侧，故作镇定地俯视着身下的少年，大脑一片空白。不得不说，真冬的裸体给他带来了超乎想象的刺激，以至于理智上虽然明白不该这么呆看着要进行下一步，身体却迟迟无法跟上指令。羞耻心后知后觉地浮现，他有些窘迫地躲开目光，却总控制不住挪回偷瞄一眼，继而仿佛被烫到了似的再度逃开。  
如此往复，上山立夏正混乱着，忽然感觉手指被什么勾住了。他低头一看，只见真冬的手指正勾着自己的，轻柔地来回摩挲。他下意识抬头，正对上少年明澈而柔和的笑眼。  
如同被施了什么魔咒，又如同解开了什么禁咒，立夏的踌躇不决一瞬间消失得无影无踪。回过神时他已然回握住真冬的手指，贪恋地抚摸把玩着后者指尖弹琴磨出的硬茧。那是真冬努力的勋章，也是追赶着踏入他的世界的证明。每每想到这一点，他便不由得心生爱怜。  
先前的不知所措和紧张造就的隔阂在不知不觉间消弥，上山立夏搜刮着脑海中为数不多的知识，跃跃欲试着准备进行下一步。他没有性经验，对同性之间的了解更是匮乏，尽管和真冬在一起后偷偷浏览过一些这方面的文章，却仍不免显得捉襟见肘。他回忆着文章中的描述，小心翼翼地将唇轻轻落在身下人眉心，接着轻柔地吻过眼角，鼻梁，下颚，而后落在喉结处，试探性地一吮。  
耳畔传来了真冬情难自已的闷哼声，一贯清朗的嗓音此刻听起来有些软糯，略微上扬的尾音犹如一个小钩子，挑得立夏心痒难耐。  
他一瞬间陷入魔怔，热血一齐涌上大脑，将为数不多的理智冲得一干二净，心里只剩下一个念头：想听到更多真冬这样的声音。本能驱使着立夏陷入狂乱，原本抚弄真冬指尖的手不满足于这样温吞的磨蹭，索性沿着对方的手臂一路向上，大胆地在这具肖想许久的身体上肆意揉捏。吮过对方喉结的唇移向旁侧，在那人颈窝处吮吻啃噬，待留下艳色的痕迹后又伸出舌尖来回舔舐。  
被侵略似的对待让真冬的身体不由自主地颤抖，下意识抓住了身上人的手臂，却没有更进一步的举动。对方的默许让立夏越发得寸进尺，抚摸真冬身躯的手一路向下——  
真冬猛地睁大眼睛，倒吸一口凉气，身体绷紧了一瞬，而后颤抖得更加厉害，连喘息声都带上了颤音。如幼兽般的呜咽声从唇隙漏出，他索性咬住下唇，抬起右手挡住充血的面部。  
上山立夏抬眸便看到了这一幕。他不满地皱起眉，伸出空闲的手抓住真冬的右手，十指交扣按在耳侧；同时探出舌尖轻舔真冬被咬得发白的唇瓣，不时轻叩齿关。  
真冬被舔得有些发痒，立夏温柔的举动让他感觉胸腔饱胀又温暖，化作眼角的湿意淌下。他抬起左臂环住立夏的肩背拉下，将脸埋入后者肩窝。  
感受着真冬近在咫尺的喘息，以及喷在自己肩颈处的湿热气流，立夏只觉得血脉喷张，情不自禁地加大了手上的力道和频率。片刻后，怀中的身体一阵痉挛，微凉的黏腻感落入手心。  
立夏微微撑起身，真冬的左臂便脱力地从他背上滑落，无力地落在床上。少年神情恍惚，被汗水浸湿的发丝凌乱地贴在红润的面颊上，胸膛起伏间双唇颤动着吐出紊乱的短促喘息，间或伴着诱人的低吟。  
立夏看得口干舌燥，不由自主地吞咽了一下。循着匮乏的记忆，他摸索着继续往下，触到某处时顿了一下，小心翼翼地揉了揉，继而试探着钻入——  
真冬闷哼了一声，眉心微微蹙起，露出些许不太舒服的神色。立夏慌忙抽出指尖，一边手足无措地道歉一边疑惑为何真冬的反应和自己看过的那些文章不一样。他并不知道，自己所看的大多是某类女性人群基于个人幻想对现实进行了不切实际的艺术加工或扭曲的产物，绝非正经的科普文章。然而事已至此，总不能打退堂鼓，于是他咬紧牙关绞尽脑汁，终于在杂乱的记忆深处搜索出了一个词：润滑。  
完了，根本没有准备啊啊啊啊！上山立夏顿时浑身僵硬，犹如石雕般呆在原地。从高潮余韵中缓过神的佐藤真冬察觉到对方的异常，喘了口气后轻声询问：“上山同学，你怎么了？”  
立夏僵硬地转过脖颈看向真冬，视线接触了一瞬又迅速逃开。刚结束了脑中无数个小人的混战，他心里七上八下，刚要开口又猛地闭上。如此往复了几次，他索性豁出去，心一横张开口：“那个，真、真冬，你……有没有……那个……”  
这话说得断断续续，话音更是细如蚊呐，佐藤真冬凑过去，半晌才听明白了对方的意思。他点了点头，坦然地对上立夏无措又困窘的双眼，淡然回道：“润滑剂吗？我有啊。”  
意料之外的回答让上山立夏如遭雷击。他瞪大眼，看着佐藤真冬从床头柜的抽屉中掏出一个小盒子，无比自然地交到他手上。立夏看着手中的小盒子，喉结紧张地滚动了一下。他的脑海中充斥着旖旎的幻想，不仅有对接下来即将发生的事的展望，还有对真冬意外充分的准备的猜测——或许，真冬也一直期待着这一天的到来。  
怀着激动澎湃的心情，立夏扭开了盒盖。下一秒，他感觉自己被兜头泼了一盆冷水，所有炙热的幻想和雀跃都在瞬间冻结成冰。  
——盒中的膏体并不平整，很明显，曾经被人用过。  
黑暗的、黏稠的、冰冷的液态物由心底一隅喷涌而上，泛着令人作呕的气味占据了躯壳。上山立夏攥着盒子，抿着唇一言不发。  
真冬很少提到过去，他也从不主动追问——绝非是出于理解，体贴或是别的什么。真冬曾有一段刻骨铭心的过去，他无法参与，更无法介入。这种事，哪怕只是脑中一闪念，都会让他嫉妒得快要发狂。  
他并非不心疼这个独自背负着沉重寂寞的少年，却也无法控制心底丑陋的本能在阴暗处滋生。都说爱一个人就会想占有他的全部，若是从前的他，听了这话大概会嗤之以鼻，却想不到如今自己对真冬的独占欲也会强到这般可怕的地步。不愿让这份阴郁破坏两人的感情，他索性避而不见，充耳不闻，装作毫不在意的模样。似乎通过彻底无视，这段时间就真的被抹消了一般。  
直至今日，这段被他刻意回避的，单方面剔除的过去以一种避无可避的形式出现在面前，赤裸裸地彰显着自身的存在。想到真冬曾在这张床上和另一人缠绵，露出自己从未见过的表情，发出自己从未听过的声音，对另一人展现全身心依赖和爱意的样子，上山立夏顿时觉得脑中有一根弦断掉了。黑色的火焰灼烧着身躯，被燃尽的大脑只剩下一个念头：  
想要完完全全地占有真冬，让他只属于自己一个人。  
胡乱地挖出一块膏体，有些粗暴地捅入。真冬发出了一声低吟，带着难掩的痛意，上山立夏却充耳不闻。他的听觉被脑中一遍遍重复的低语淹没，如同恶魔的窃窃私语：  
你是我的。  
稍显急躁的扩张匆匆结束，上山立夏分开佐藤真冬的双腿，强硬地向前挺进。  
你是我的！  
终于进入朝思暮想的身体，上山立夏不禁发出了一声满足的喟叹，舒爽得头皮发麻。与真冬合为一体这个认知让他的身心均无比满足，一度吞噬理智的妒火也因此熄灭了少许。  
这时，他发现了真冬的异状。少年一手攥紧身下的床单，一手挡住脸，毫无血色的青白从掌下的皮肤透出。他的心猛地咯噔一下，先前失去理智的记忆逐渐复苏，让胸腔瞬间被罪恶感和疼痛充满。  
“抱歉！真冬，很痛吗？”话一出口他就恨不得扇自己一巴掌，说什么废话啊能不痛吗？他一面手足无措地安慰着身下的少年，一面缓缓后撤，试图从对方体内离开。  
刚退了一半，他感到颈后压上了熟悉的温度。愕然地看过去，只见真冬正努力抬臂环住自己，苍白的唇缓缓牵出一个弧度。  
“没关系，上山同学不用道歉。”他在喘息的间隙有些艰难地，一字一句轻声说道，“我喜欢上山同学，所以没关系。”  
立夏闻言怔在原地，双目微瞠。极近的距离让他看清了真冬的双眼，那里面全是自己的影子，还有满溢的，不容错认的情意。  
片刻的怔愣后，愧疚和自责如潮水上涌，将心间的淤泥冲刷得一干二净。真冬眉间的痛色让立夏心疼不已，恨不得狠狠揍自己几拳向对方赔罪。真冬已经走出了过去，真冬亲口对他说过喜欢，他居然忘了这么重要的事，反而质疑真冬的感情。  
不，或许他质疑的并不是真冬，而是他自己。想不到被人奉为天才的上山大神，在感情面前竟会如此畏缩，还对着恋人发小孩子脾气。  
想到这里立夏不禁有些自嘲。他难堪地咬了咬牙，俯下身搂住真冬，将满腔歉意和爱意倾注进收紧的臂弯。  
诚然，真冬的过去他无法涉足。可是他拥有真冬的现在，以及未来。  
随后发生的一切可说是顺理成章。其间立夏的记忆有些模糊，事后能隐约回忆起的只有两人十指紧扣的力度，汗水滑落下颚的感觉，耳畔回荡的沉重喘息，心脏敲打胸腔的嘈杂声音，以及最后真冬搂紧自己轻唤自己名字的呢喃。而他同样收拢臂弯抱紧真冬，感觉两人的身心从未像现在这般契合，仿佛就此融为了一体那般。

第二天清晨，上山立夏在手臂上压着的异样重量中悠悠转醒。他迷迷糊糊地掀开眼睑，对上枕着自己臂弯睡得正熟的真冬，两眼瞬间睁大。前一晚的记忆渐渐回笼，他顿时感觉浑身的热度冲上了面颊。  
昨晚发生的事就像一场梦，每一块回忆残片的闪现都伴随着满足的幸福感和手足无措的羞窘感。真冬安静的睡脸有着致命的吸引力和杀伤力，让立夏目光触及的一刹便触电般逃开，又在下一刻偷偷挪回，下意识屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地描摹起来。  
他贪恋地一遍又一遍流连于心上人的面孔，感受着胸口躁动的雀跃逐渐平息为温存的安逸。或许有一天，当两人的感情成为习惯，自己也会褪去毛头小伙子的青涩，能更成熟包容游刃有余地面对真冬吧。忽如其来的想法让立夏微挑唇角，轻轻伸出空闲的那只手，试图为面前人梳理垂落颊边的碎发。  
刚有所动作，熟睡之人的睫毛便不安分地颤了颤，接着慢慢睁开眼。不甚清醒地眨了眨迷蒙的睡眼，待眼前人的面容逐渐聚焦，真冬浅浅牵动唇畔绽开一个柔和的微笑：“早安，立夏。”  
刚睡醒的少年温润的眼尾泛着撩人的淡红，半敛的眼睫掩不住潋滟眸中的缱绻情意。添了几分慵懒和沙哑的声线带着些许鼻音，似撒娇又似诱惑的语调让立夏的脸瞬间涨红，昨夜情浓之时萦绕耳际的亲昵称呼更是让他的心脏受到一记重击。他不由自主地绷紧身躯，被对方枕着的地方仿佛有热源炙烤似的一阵阵发烫。  
撤回前言，佐藤真冬这个人带给他的心动，他大概这辈子也无法习惯吧。


End file.
